Unlikely Love
by FanficNoobtrash
Summary: Felix Agrest, the only son of the Famous Paris clothing designer, Gabriel Agrest, finds a box, in his father's study, that turns out to be a ring possessed by the Chinese spirit of bad luck, meanwhile, Bridgette, finds the spirit of good luck in her grandmother's things. together will they save Paris or will they struggle to save themselves or fall in love in the prossess?
1. Several Surprising Encourters

**Chapter one:  
** **Several surprising encounters**

It was raining hard outside the window of the Cheng family's storage room and their only daughter Bridgette was being curious and looking through all the old stuff from her grandmother's old house, Bridgette picked up the small strange box she found in amongst old things, it was small, it fit nicely in her palm, black with a red Chinese symbol of a red and black ladybug. She examined it for a minute before opening it slowly. A pair of plain black round earrings sat nestled on a red pillow. Bridgette cod feel the earrings buzz slightly as she picked them up. Blue eyes wide, she removed her original earrings and put in the mysterious black pair. Light filled her bedroom, blinding her and filling the room with a warm glow. After the light faded and Bridgette's eyes adjusted back to normality. And she screeched in surprise at seeing a red glowing creature, floating inches away from her face.

"EEEEEK" she squeaked jumping backwards and tripping over her puffy cushion, landing with a crash.

"AHHHHHH" squealed the red creature, startled both by Bridgette's scream and crash landing "please don't be frightened...I'm friendly I won't bite..." It said in a light timid voice. Brigitte had crawled under her desk and was looking out with wide eyes, "what a-are you?" She said wide eyed.

"I'm the spirit of good luck!" She said with s smile "my name is Tikki... please come out from under there I don't bite"

After a moment Bridgette climbed back out and stood up "I-I Don't understand why are you here... luck spirit? What?"

Tiki said with a giggle. " you found lucky ladybug miraculous, it must have been fate, now you can protect Paris and be a hero"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Bridgette " I I I don't have what it takes to be a hero. You must have picked wrong. "

"That impossible. Hehe, besides you found me, I've been up here for many years" giggled tiki. "Look, don't worry ill explain everything to you in due time. Firstly let's start with your name?"

Bridgette thought for a moment about all of this. "Bridgette Chang is my name. Nice to meet you Tikki"

Tikki smiled wildly and squeezed " hello Bridgette, I hope we can be friends?"

"Sure"

"Yay. " Tikki flew up and rubbed herself affectionately against Bridgette's cheek, and floated down into the girl's outstretched palm. "Ok first things first. I am called a kawami. A magic Chinese spirit of good luck. I possess the ladybug miraculous which in this case is those earrings you are now wearing" Bridgette raised her other hand to feel them. "This miraculous has the power to summon a lucky charm when needed as well as the power to purify evil"

"Wow, that's so amazing. But why have you chosen me to wield this magic, " said Bridgette with a concerned voice

"I didn't choose you, silly, you found me, That's ok, Just say spots on and I'll transform you" smiled the Kwami.

" Transform me? Whaa ….., spots on."

The Kwami then flew into Bridgette left earring and Bridgette was surrounded by a bright red glow as a suit was magically formed on her body, covering everything but her hands and her head. Two long red ribbons exploded out of the back of her pigtails, trailing almost to the floor, and finally a red face mask that covered the top half of her face.

Bridgette looked herself over in her floor length mirror, she then lifted the trap door and jumped out into the night.

###

Felix Agrest waltzed into his room, tired from his late ballet class, thinking about his Chinese study he had to do before tomorrow. It was late and raining fairly heavy outside his large bedroom windows, Felix put his ballet duffle bag away and headed to his father's study to grab the volumes of his Chinese study he needed to revise, pulling the heavy box of books off the shelf, a small shower if dust followed making the tall blond boy cough, at the some time, something that was resting on top of the books he grabbed toppled off and bounced off Felix's head before landing on the ground with a clatter, he groaned and bent down to pick up what had fallen, it was a small black box, with Chinese symbols worked around eh box in purple paint. He examined it briefly, taking both the box and the books back to his room. And sat it on his desk. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be an accent Chinese box depicting a black cat and something about luck, usually the son of the famous fashion model would have simply brushed this off as another one of his father's trinkets from his travels, but Felix was bored, and curious about the contents.

Inside he found a black banded ring, with a catlike head as the feature, two purple gems were the cat's tiny eyes and an even smaller red jewel for the nose, Felix picked it up, looked it over, it glowed softly and Felix felt it vibrate slightly against his fingers. Against his better judgment, Felix Agrest slipped the ring onto his right hand and felt something wash over him as purple and white light exploded from the ring.

"augh!" Exclaimed the boy slightly shocked at this new development "what the?" A small black cat with bright green eyes, looking like he was made out of smoke or shadows, had appeared in front of Felix's face, "WHAT THE?!"

The cat in question yawned loudly and looked Felix over …..." augh... where am I, when am I, I haven't been out in years!"

Felix stepped back "you-you can talk, what the hell!"

"yep," said the cat simply like it was nothing odd for a cat to be floating and talking no less "hmm, Some rich boy's house by the looks of it"

Felix was taken aback "ah hah, excuse me. What are you!"

"I'm Plagg, the Chinese spirit of bad luck and destruction, you kid are wearing the miraculous I possess and now you're stuck with me" snickered Plagg with a grin.

"WHAT" exclaimed Felix, trying vaguely to remove his newly acquired ring to no eval,

"hah, that's not going to work kid, it can only be removed by the spirit of good luck." Plagg saw Felix's angry glare and put his paws up in defence, "hey kid it's not my fault, you're the one who put it on, look its not all that bad, you must have found it for a reason, fate maybe, destiny or just plain bad luck either way you have it now, you might as well wanna listen to what I can do." Felix had stopped trying to wrench the ring of his finger and was now setting to glare at the spirit.

"I can help you feel free, you look like some stuffy rich kid with no life, "

"HEY!"

"hey, I'm just observing, nothing get by my cat eyes, anyway with me kid you can become a hero, a true holder of the black cat miraculous, I can transform you and give you strength and speed, and the ability to help cleanse evil from... wait where are we?" The cat floated to the window, "PARIS WICKED"

"cleanse evil what? I don't want to help save Paris I just want to live my life."

"bit late for that kid, hehe, anyway I sense the presentence of the second miraculous holder, seems like she's found a hero for herself, and will probably need someone to watch her back."

The rain had stopped now, the moonlight was shining in through Felix's window, giving the room a ghostly glow. "just try it, kid, you never know, you might enjoy being as free and wild as an ally cat.

Felix stood by the window, looking out over Paris, he thought how it would be nice to feel free, not to be caged and admired by everyone he met, being in charge of himself rather than being his father's prodigy. however, he didn't like the idea by being haunted by a spirit of ill luck. He saw something small and red flash across the surface the moon, it was only for a brief second but he swore it was a person, jumping across rooftops "ok fine,"

"cool, just say claws out and ill take it from there," said the kwami lazily.

"claws out?" Felix said turning to the cat spirit. "whaaa?!"

Plagg was sucked into the ring and it emitted a glowing purple light that enveloped Felix, his clothes were replaced with a tight fit leather suit, black leather gloves with cat paws and claws on the ends, a long black leather belt that curled around like a tail, a silver belt buckle shaped like the ring and a black mask to cover his face, a yellow bell had appeared at his collar and finally, two soft cat ears pushed their way up through Felix's hair which had become a whiled mane of blond locks. "what is this, I look like a ridiculous stripper" Felix exclaimed a little flustered.

"it's your miraculous suit indestructible and flexible" Plaggs voice emerged from the ring on Felix's finger, "oh and another thing, its probably best if you don't reveal who you are under the mask, that could get messy"

"I'm not an idiot, I figured as much"

and with that, the Agrest boy pushed open his window and jumped to the rooftop across from him with a leap he would not have been able to do this Moring. The wind rushed through his hair, giving him Goosebumps as he ran across the rooftops of pairs. Running faster and faster the rush of adrenaline filled his veins, and he thought to himself, how right now, he could forget himself, he could break away from everything, his home, his school, his life but most importantly himself. He felt free for the first time in his life, he felt strong.

Re jumped a particularly large gap and landed coming to a stop on a rooftop overlooking the river and the housing along the other side.

Then he saw her, like an angel in the night, a girl with long black hair, wearing a red suit was leaping through the air, doing a summersault and landing safely on the roofs across from Felix. His eyes widened, she looked just like a ladybug, her ribbons looked like wings carrying her gracefully down.

"that must be her," Plagg said, "the holder of the lucky miraculous, might wanna think of a name for yourself, something cat-like, nothing too lame please"

Felix ignored this and thought for a moment running alongside the girl, keeping pace with her graceful leaps and bounds, she hadn't seen him, to no surprise, he was black against the night sky, she shone like fire.

He crossed the gap and caught up to her, she was sitting on a balcony edge overlooking the Eiffel tower, Felix stopped before he approached her, curious and a little nervous. "what do I do"

"just be yourself kid"

"what kind of garbage advice is that" Felix hissed before slowly approaching the girl, her hair was blue, not black, but still very long.

"good evening my lady" he purred, unknowing he had given her a shock and she tumbled backwards, with a small squeak "eek"

Felix caught her before she hit the ground "I'm sorry" he said a little panicked, she pulled herself out of his grasp and spun around to face him, surprise still all over her face, she looked him over with bluebell eyes, and her expression softened, "oh you must be the other holder my Kwami told me about" she smiled "hello, I'm Ladybug," sitting back down on the railing and extending her hand for a handshake.

Felix noticed how short she was, almost half his own height, but she looked about his age, "im-F" he started before quickly correcting himself, "chat, Chat Noir" he said accepting her outstretched hand and kissing it gently, smiling at her sudden pink flush, she snatched her hand back. "hey paws off kitty"

He chuckled "but I can't help it"

The two hero's talked for a little while, Ladybug brushing off Felix's attempts of casual flirting before, thunder boomed around them, the rain was returning. "you better fly off home, my lady" Felix said, overlooking the approaching storm, "wouldn't want you to catch a cold out, that won't do"

"you to Chat, a wet kitty is a sick kitty" she giggled standing. "it was nice to meet you Chat, I hope I see you again, till be nice to have a partner" she smiled and she jumped away into the night.

"I hope so too my lady," he whispered to himself, he had only just made it back into his room before the storm hit, lashing cold water against his window.

Plagg, transformed him and lay on Felix desk lazily, "heh she was a cutie" he said with a smirk "oh hey by the way Kid" he said directing his attention to the blond who had collapsed onto his bed likely tired from the night's antiques.

"what"

"two things, firstly I'm going to need some cheese, camembert to be exact, and secondly, if you want to remove the curse of the black cat, you will have to get ladybug to kiss you willingly" he yawned loudly and fell asleep

"WHAT!" exclaimed Felix a red flush covering his cheeks.

XXXX

 **Authors note:**  
I do not own the Miraculous characters I just like writing about them, this is also my first official fan fiction so any comments or hints would be appreciated, let me know if you want me to include anything in particular and ill see what I can do.  
Thanks


	2. Clumsiness

**Chapter Two:  
** **Clumsiness**

A few weeks had passed and it was now the first day of school semester, it was the first of April and the winter chill was still in the air as Felix walked up to his new Private school's front gate, after being dropped off by his driver. His father insisted that he should go to gain some perspective on school life, and excel in his grade outside of his home education, furthering Felix's chances of getting accepted into a prestigious college. Felix himself cared little about where he studied, as long as it had a quiet library and a good collection of literature. The cold breeze brought a flush to his cheeks so he walked faster, in anticipation to get out of the cold.

Inside Felix stopped in front of the stairs, when someone crashed into his back, knocking him off balance, landing with a grunt he heard a high-pitched gasp and the girl who knocked him over started to apologise rapidly

"sorry, I'm so sorry, are you ok"

"he sat up and to a hand in his face offering to be helped up, he founded at it and looked up at the clumsy girl who knocked him over.

She's short, he noted, with really long blue hair and matching eyes she wore a white top and blue shorts, eyes that looked at him with worry, he ignored her hand and pulled his lanky body upright. "be more careful, next time" he said giving her an abrasive look as he brushed the dust from his grey dress coat. The girl was looking up at him with wide eyes her cowlick of hair sticking up, making Felix feel odd and out of place, he brushed her off and made his way to class. Ignoring the random clumsy girl hoping he wouldn't have much to do with her, she seemed annoying to Felix, the type of bubbly girl who didn't shut up. Clarissa, the Mayor's daughter saw Felix and made a beeline for him much to his dismay.

"Oh my god Felix, you didn't tell me you were Enrolled her this year, that is soooooooo fad, you better sit with me and don't talk to any of the losers in the school, no future fashion designer should be associating with the lower class," she said taking Felix by the arm and walked into the class.

"Clarissa, don't," he said pulling his arm back. She shrugged and went to sit down next to a girl with ginger hair.

Felix scanned the room, eyeing an empty seat at the back of the class by the open window, he sat, took his book of English literature and decided to read until class started.

 **XXXX**

Bridget had though she was running late, she dashed out of the house eating toast on her way. Her hair flowing behind her in two tied back pigtails that swished in the cold spring air, Bridgette was in such a hurry that when she got to the school building in a huff to get out of the wind, she bumped directly into someone with enough force to topple them, "ack" she gasped, the boy she'd knocked over grunted as he hit the floor arms out stretched, she offered him a hand but he ignored it and stood up by himself.

We was tall, a good head and a half taller the Bridgette and had pale silver eyes that had a glow to them if only he smiled, he scowled at her before telling her to be more careful in the future, Bridgette paid little mind, she was in awe, he had such a handsome face, chiselled jawline and high cheekbones, pale eyes and neat hair.

He ignored her however and walked off in the direction of her classroom. Puzzled the figured he must be the new student Miss West was telling us about.

"Hey, Bri, you alright" called a familiar voice behind her, she spun to see Claude one of her friends crossing the hall "you so clumsy, you got to watch where your going girl" he laughed. Alice was behind him hidden behind his tall frame, "yeah Bri your going knock yourself out one of these days," she sighed flipping her long golden braid out of her eyes impatiently. "come on well be late, I bet Allen's already inside the nerd" Alice went to walk down the hall grabbing Claude by the collar and dragging him after her, Bridgette was still smiling after the blond boy, she wondered what his name was, and with a pink tinge to her cheeks she followed her friends into the class with her. stepping inside and finding her seat next to Alice she spied the guy she bumped into earlier, he glanced up from his book at her, but quickly went back to reading.

"Ok class," Mis West said once the last few people strode in, "welcome back, I'm sure you all had a good winter break but school starts today, so time to pay attention, we have a new student this year, Felix Agrest" at his name several girls squeaked, "Agrest?! Like Gabriel agrest the fashion designer" Felix just glared down at his book some more.

"would you like to say something to the class Mr Agrest?"

"No thank you," he said politely to the teacher. Bridgette had turned in her seat to look at him, Gabriel Agrest is his father, she thought a little shocked, he was her idol in the fashion world.

"ok settle down everybody, let's get stuck into then, shall we? Miss Chang can you help me hand out the worksheets"

"yes, miss," said Bridgette.

Unfortunately, brigette tripped on the last step causing her to drop some papers and invoke the laughter of the class, Felix looked at the clumsy girl 'she's going to be annoying' he though.

XXXX A few weeks had passed and it was now the first day of school semester, it was the first of April and the winter chill was still in the air as Felix walked up to his new Private school's front gate, after being dropped off by his driver. His father insisted that he should go to gain some perspective on school life, and excel in his grade outside of his home education, furthering Felix's chances of getting accepted into a prestigious college. Felix himself cared little about where he studied, as long as it had a quiet library and a good collection of literature. The cold breeze brought a flush to his cheeks so he walked faster, in anticipation to get out of the cold.

Inside Felix stopped in front of the stairs, when someone crashed into his back, knocking him off balance, landing with a grunt he heard a high-pitched gasp and the girl who knocked him over started to apologise rapidly

"sorry, I'm so sorry, are you ok"

"he sat up and to a hand in his face offering to be helped up, he founded at it and looked up at the clumsy girl who knocked him over.

She's short, he noted, with really long blue hair and matching eyes she wore a white top and blue shorts, eyes that looked at him with worry, he ignored her hand and pulled his lanky body upright. "be more careful, next time" he said giving her an abrasive look as he brushed the dust from his grey dress coat. The girl was looking up at him with wide eyes her cowlick of hair sticking up, making Felix feel odd and out of place, he brushed her off and made his way to class. Ignoring the random clumsy girl hoping he wouldn't have much to do with her, she seemed annoying to Felix, the type of bubbly girl who didn't shut up. Clarissa, the Mayor's daughter saw Felix and made a beeline for him much to his dismay.

"Oh my god Felix, you didn't tell me you were Enrolled her this year, that is soooooooo fad, you better sit with me and don't talk to any of the losers in the school, no future fashion designer should be associating with the lower class," she said taking Felix by the arm and walked into the class.

"Clarissa, don't," he said pulling his arm back. She shrugged and went to sit down next to a girl with ginger hair.

Felix scanned the room, eyeing an empty seat at the back of the class by the open window, he sat, took his book of English literature and decided to read until class started.

XXXX

Bridget had though she was running late, she dashed out of the house eating toast on her way. Her hair flowing behind her in two tied back pigtails that swished in the cold spring air, Bridgette was in such a hurry that when she got to the school building in a huff to get out of the wind, she bumped directly into someone with enough force to topple them, "ack" she gasped, the boy she'd knocked over grunted as he hit the floor arms outstretched, she offered him a hand but he ignored it and stood up by himself.

We was tall, a good head and a half taller the Bridgette and had pale silver eyes that had a glow to them if only he smiled, he scowled at her before telling her to be more careful in the future, Bridgette paid little mind, she was in awe, he had such a handsome face, chiselled jawline and high cheekbones, pale eyes and neat hair.

He ignored her however and walked off in the direction of her classroom. Puzzled the figured he must be the new student Miss West was telling us about.

"Hey, Bri, you alright" called a familiar voice behind her, she spun to see Claude one of her friends crossing the hall "you so clumsy, you got to watch where your going girl" he laughed. Alice was behind him hidden behind his tall frame, "yeah Bri your going knock yourself out one of these days," she sighed flipping her long golden braid out of her eyes impatiently. "come on well be late, I bet Allen's already inside the nerd" Alice went to walk down the hall grabbing Claude by the collar and dragging him after her, Bridgette was still smiling after the blond boy, she wondered what his name was, and with a pink tinge to her cheeks she followed her friends into the class with her. stepping inside and finding her seat next to Alice she spied the guy she bumped into earlier, he glanced up from his book at her, but quickly went back to reading.

"Ok class," Mis West said once the last few people strode in, "welcome back, I'm sure you all had a good winter break but school starts today, so time to pay attention, we have a new student this year, Felix Agrest" at his name several girls squeaked, "Agrest?! Like Gabriel agrest the fashion designer" Felix just glared down at his book some more.

"would you like to say something to the class Mr Agrest?"

"No thank you," he said politely to the teacher. Bridgette had turned in her seat to look at him, Gabriel Agrest is his father, she thought a little shocked, he was her idol in the fashion world.

"ok settle down everybody, let's get stuck into then, shall we? Miss Chang can you help me hand out the worksheets"

"yes, miss," said Bridgette.

Unfortunately, Bridgette tripped on the last step causing her to drop some papers and invoke the laughter of the class, Felix looked at the clumsy girl 'she's going to be annoying' he though.

 **XXXX**


End file.
